Arbiter/Gameplay
''Killer Instinct (2013) Traits '''Combo Trait - Combat Evolved:' After performing a throw, Energy Sword, or any ender, Arbiter can follow up by sticking a Plasma Grenade to the opponent or firing his Type-51 Carbine to deal additional damage and extend the combo slightly. Instinct Mode - Judge and Executioner: Arbiter summons an energy shield that extends his health meter slightly and gives him unlimited armor against projectiles. The shield fully recharges once it's been broken after having not attacked for a while. Additionally, Arbiter can Parry (HP+HK), similarly to Street Fighter III, blocking all damage and ignoring an oncoming attack completely. Parries can be performed midair as well. Moveset Command Attacks * Step-Kick - (Forward+MK) - Arbiter performs a large straight kick. Can cause wall splat. * Type-51 Carbine - (HK) - Arbiter fires up to three consecutive shots from his Type-51 Carbine. The Carbine holds eighteen rounds of ammo; once the ammo is depleted, Arbiter instead performs a melee bash attack. Can be performed midair. Ammo cannot be regenerated, so once all eighteen rounds are used, the move is no longer available. Holding Forward will have Arbiter do the melee bash, even with ammo available. * Plasma Grenade - (3P) - Arbiter throws a sticky Plasma Grenade. Detonates after three seconds, which can harm both the opponent and Arbiter and causes stagger. If the grenade hits an opponent midair, it will launch them downwards. Holding Forward will make the throw arc larger, holding Back will make the throw arc smaller. Can be performed midair. Holding Down will cause Arbiter to instantly detonate a grenade at close range, causing a hard knockdown on both him and his opponent. Up to three grenades can be held in reserve at once, and they automatically regenerate over time once used. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Arbiter grabs the opponent and then slashes them twice. Acts as a launcher. Special Moves * Mercy's Demise - (QCF+P) - Arbiter charges forwards and performs an uppercut with his Energy Sword. Button strength determines distance traveled. * Truth Seeker - (QCB+P) - Arbiter spins around with an overhead Energy Sword slash. Hits overhead, button strength determines attack speed. * Prophet's Bane - (QCB+K) - Arbiter activates a cloaking device and appears elsewhere. If he makes contact with the opponent, he’ll stab them through the chest and then throw them away. Button strength determines distance traveled. Shadow Moves * Shadow Mercy's Demise - (QCF+2P) - Arbiter wildly slashes with his Energy Sword five times. * Shadow Prophet's Bane - (QCB+2K) - Arbiter activates a cloaking device and appears behind the opponent, stabbing them through the chest and then throwing them away. Tracks the opponent's location. The buttons can be held in order to delay the attack for better timing. * Energy Shield - (QCF+2K) - Arbiter uses some Shadow Meter to summon an energy shield. Can knock the opponent away on activation, but deals no damage. Functions identically to the Instinct Mode shield, but does not recharge on its own and does not enable Parry. Finishers *'Ultra Combo:' Arbiter performs a 31-hit combo. Ultra Ender is a ferocious Energy Sword slash. External Links *Arbiter's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage